Black Friday
by SidheLaila
Summary: Daniel and a certain someone? Shoping SF style? Enjoy! [On Hold, but will be fin in the future. Promise!]


Black Friday

Rated: PG (probably should be G, but what the hey, oh and I can never remember that funky rating scale…)

Summary: Shopping the day after Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline, which popped into my head during study hall, where I should have been doing homework…but that's beside the point.

It was the day after Thanksgiving as the Stargate teams came back to work, and General Hammond needed to get his Christmas shopping done. Sitting back in his big chair and eyeing the red phone he debated. Deciding that it didn't hurt to try, he picked up the red phone and made "the call."

SG-1 gathered in Major Sam Carter's lab that morning and Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, "So, how was everyone's Thanksgiving?"

"Great, sir," Carter answered, "I went over to my brother's house, and my cousins and extended family came. I only wish dad could have come," she trailed off.

"Why can't the Tokra have a sense of American holidays?" Jack exclaimed lightening the mood, "So, Danny- Boy, what did you do?"

"Ummmm…" he began.

"Don't tell me you looked at rocks your entire vacation! I had to drag Carter out of here, just to get her to her brothers on time!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, I don't really have a family to get together with, but I took a good friend out to eat, and we had a great time." he answered.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned, "would the friend be Dr."

"DON'T!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Ooooh, Danny's snagged himself a girl friend." Jack crowed.

"Who is she," Carter asked, "Anyone we know?"

As Daniel didn't answer Teal'c filled in, "I believe Dr. Jackson would not like you to know, but in answer to your question, yes."

"Teal'c," Daniel whined.

Jack was about to start singing again when the speakers blared, "Unscheduled off world activation!" and SG-1 trotted off to the control room.

General Hammond had just made the call to open the iris when his best team entered wanting to know who it was, "It's the Tokra," the general answered and as the wormhole shimmered Sam was already on her way to the gate room.

"Dad!" she greeted.

"Sorry I couldn't make Thanksgiving Dinner, Sammy, I hope you saved me some leftovers," General Jacob Carter and host to the Tokra Sel'mak winked.

"Of course," she smiled as they walked up to the briefing room, where four other SG teams waited.

"Sir?" she questioned as her father said, "George?"

"I know we just got back from Thanksgiving, but I'm sure none of you have gone Christmas shopping yet," the General began, getting a few groans from the guys, smiling at this he continued, "I have called the President asking for another day off, and he has granted it, only with one request, get him a gift." curious glances were thrown as he paused once more.

Jack interrupted with a, "YES! I get to get the Nintendo for ½ price now!" which made the room crack up.

After everyone had calmed down, the laid the plans out, and told every one to meet above ground in twenty minuets.

It was a normal day for after Thanksgiving shoppers as they pulled into the mall and wrestled with the crowds, until 8:00 am. They paused as three large trucks came into the parking lot and stopped at the entrance, and as the backs opened up Five SG teams spilled out and with military efficiency raided the mall. General Hammond and Sergeant Walter, who were both dressed in full military uniform, walked at a slower pace and sat in the food court contently waiting for the teams to report back.

"Sir," the radio crackled around 8:30, "I can't find the Barbie doll you wanted for your granddaughter, do you want me to get a similar one?"

"Go ahead, captain," he smiled.

A lady came over a little while later and asked, "Do you think I could borrow a few of your men to get my shopping done?"

Laughing he answered, "No, but you could train your kids…"

"Thanks," she laughed and walked away to finish her shopping.

At 9:00 SG-1 came back loaded with bags, "Sir," Jack said, "Mission complete."

"Any hostiles?" was the reply.

"A few sir, but they have been taken care of," Carter answered.

"Who?" was the question, as he waited to hear what his best team came up with.

"Some grandmas beating Jack up with their purses," Daniel laughed.

"Indeed, I believe O'Neill will need to see Dr. Frasier," Teal'c imputed.

"NO! Needles are bad" he shuddered and glaring at Teal'c spelled it out, "B-A-D!"

"I believe I can spell, O'Neill," Teal'c's eyes twinkled.

"Oh that's right!" Daniel exclaimed, "I need to get one more gift."

"Daniel I can come with," Sam began.

"Teal'c?" he looked expectant.

"Daniel-Jackson," he nodded with his head they way they should walk.

"Weird," Jack sat down, followed by Sam.

Okay, I think you can all guess who the speshel person is for Danny-Boy, Space Monkey, Dr. Jackson, Daniel-Jackson (Take your pick), but I am uncertain about how to continue. Ideas would be great.

Tchao!


End file.
